Candy Hearts
by gotosleeplove
Summary: Tessa is babysitting a small child who claims to have an imaginary friend. But she comes to realize that that 'friend' is anything but imaginary. Laughing Jack x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Alright, Tessa, my number is on the notepad in the kitchen in case of an emergency along with 911. Don't let Jayden go outside. Make sure he's in the bed before nine. Dinner is in the microwave and make sure he doesn't watch anything violent on the TV."

I let out a sigh as Mrs. Richards went down her list. It never changed. I can't count how many times I have babysat Jayden; you'd think she would understand that I got the picture now. But still, an overprotective mother is understandable.

"Okay, Mrs. Richards," I replied, smiling sweetly.

She smiled, her hazel eyes brightening as she turned to face her husband. They always wanted to go out on dates and get some alone time with each other, which was understandable. With a little five year old running around, alone time was impossible. They turned, walking to the door.

"Thanks again, Tessa. Oh, and one more thing. If Jayden mentions a fellow named Jack… or Laughing Jack, just know it's his imaginary friend." She shook her head, letting out a chuckle. "Kids and their imaginations. Ah well. Are you ready, honey?" she asked, turning to her husband.

"Yes, dear." She smiled, exiting out the door with him.

I was left alone in the house with small Jayden, who was currently playing in the living room. I walked over, sitting down beside him.

"Watcha doin?" I asked.

"Playin with my trucks," he replied with a cheeky grin.

I laughed, watching him crash the little red and blue toy trucks against each other. I looked up at the TV, seeing it was on cartoons. All was well at the moment. I pulled out my phone, prepared to pass the moments by playing on it.

"This one's new," Jayden suddenly said, reaching over and rolling a small black and white truck into view.

"Nice," I grinned, looking back at my phone.

"Ya. Laughing Jack gave it to me."

My head snapped up, as I remembered what his mother had said. "Oh, yeah. Your friend." I offered him a smile as he nodded.

He probably found it on the bottom of his toy box and figured it was new.

"He's my best friend," he murmured, beginning to play with his toys some more.

"Aww. Well, what's Mr. Jack look like anyway?" I asked.

Jayden looked up, pursing his small little lips. "He's a clown," he replied, the most serious expression on his face. "He wears all black, white and grey. When I have a bad day in Kindergarten, or people are mean to me, he brings me candy. They taste real good."

I stared down at Jayden, my eyebrows furrowing. He must be bullied at school… perhaps Jack was just his way of feeling better?

"How long have you and Jack been friends?" I asked, my curiosity burning.

"A few days. He's visiting more and more," Jayden grinned.

Perhaps I should play along with this. Kids tend to like it when adults pretend to see their imaginary friends.

"Hey look, there he is," I gasped, pointing at the empty corner of the room.

Jayden looked at me, confused. "What are you talking about, Ms. Tessa? Laughing Jack isn't here right now. He said he had to go visit other sad kids and play with them. He promised he'd be back tonight," he replied, crossing his arms.

I let out a great sigh. Sucks for trying. Oh well. "Ah. Well, I must have just been seeing things, then," I murmured. "You want some dinner?" I asked, standing.

"Yeah!" he enthusiastically yelled, standing with me.

I walked into the kitchen, preparing to make some macaroni for the small child. He quickly sat at the table, waiting for me to get it ready for him. I couldn't help but notice him unwrapping a small candy and popping it into his mouth. His grandparents probably gave it to him. I haven't seen wrapped, hard candy in a long time. I finished making his dinner, then sat it in front of him. He ate now in silence as I began to get dozy. With getting up early for school, and baby sitting, I'm usually bushed by the end of the day. I barely even noticed when Jayden was done with dinner.

"I'm gonna go play with my trucks in my room," Jayden said, getting up.

"Alrighty," I replied, taking his plate and fork, putting them in the sink.

I walked to the living room, collapsing on the couch. I laid for a moment, getting the odd feeling that I was being watched. Ha, it was probably Laughing Jack. I snickered at the thought, stretching out on the couch. I noticed when it was getting hard for me to hold my eyes open. I fought it, trying not to fall asleep. But it was inevitable. Sleep found me, and I gave in. Jayden would be fine in his room…

…..

I knew I was asleep. But the dream seemed all too real. It was unnerving, looking around at the deserted fairground. Carts were on fire, the stuffed prizes turning black, their little button eyes melting. It was deserted, trash littering the ground. No rides were in motion. The sky was cloudy and dark. Soft music played, expected music that you'd hear at a circus. As lulling as it was, I began walking forward, trying to make it out of this horrible place.

I kept walking forward, until I approached a massive tent. Shrugging, I walked inside, into complete darkness. I heard the faint rustling of people around me, but I couldn't see anything. Suddenly, a single spot light shone in the middle of the tent, a figure standing at it. I looked around with the new light, seeing the entire audience was children. Where was their parents?

Suddenly, laughter filled the air. Not the normal kind of laughter, more like hysterical, psychotic laughter. I faced the figure again, as he lifted his head. It was a clown. Black hair hung to his shoulders, dark against his pale face. His eyes were outlined by black, and a black and white striped cone was his nose. His outfit was mainly stripes of black and white, feathers covering his shoulders. Who was this? He broke into another fit of laughter, staring at me.

"Hello, Tessa," he purred, a terrifying smirk pulling across his face.

"Who are you," I asked, my eyes narrowing. I tried to look like he wasn't scaring the shit out of me.

"You know who I am. At least, you will in time."

I glared at him, my fists clenching. He began to walk forward, the spot light following him. I stood my ground, prepared to fight him if I had to. He stopped in front of me, the evil grin still tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Tessa," he sang, shaking his head. "Babysitters really shouldn't fall asleep," he breathed, followed by another fit of laughter.

I awoke from the dream with a gasp, a cold sweat on my forehead. Damn nightmares! My heart was still racing out of my chest. I jumped up, worry filling me. Jayden. I ran to his room, sliding to the stop at the end of the hall, seeing his door was closed. I faintly heard his voice on the other side, allowing me to let out a sigh of relief. I pressed my ear to the door, listening.

"Yeah, that's Tessa. She's my babysitter," Jayden said.

He must be talking to his imaginary friend. But then… my heart filled with dread.

"Hehehe, I know, little one. Now, would you like to play a game?"

My hand clasped over my mouth as I nearly doubled over. That voice. The voice from my dream. It was him! No! He couldn't be real! I was going to throw up…

"Sure, Jack. What do you want to play?"

"Oh, I have an idea." There was then the sound of rustling. Then, Jayden spoke again.

"Jack… what game involves nails and a hammer?" the little boy whispered, fear now penetrating through his voice.

"Only the best, child," the voice snickered.

Panicking, I threw myself through the door, facing the terrifying figure from my dream, and Jayden. They both paused, looking at me, Jack dropping the nails and the hammer.

"Ah, she's awake," Jack laughed, holding his stomach as he did.

"Jayden, run," I gasped, beginning to shake.

"What?" Jayden whispered, fear covering his small little face.

"Run. Jack's not your friend, he wants to hurt you," I growled. I took a step forward, prepared to block the child from him.

"Of course not, little one. Why would I do such a thing? You're my best friend," Jack replied, fake innocence in his voice.

"Jayden. Listen to me and run," I cried.

The little boys head snapped back and forth between the two of us before he took off in a sprint out of the room. I let out a sigh of relief, only to look into the hate filled eyes of Jack.

"Not a smart idea, sweets," the clown growled, bending down and picking up the hammer.

I let out a scream as he shot forward. I slunk out of the way, nearly falling onto Jayden's bed. Jack whipped around, a loud hysteric laugh breaking through his lips.

"We have a feisty little one, don't we?"

Tears fell down my face as I stood up, my heart thumping out of my chest. What could I do? A serial killer was standing in front of me, trying to mash a hammer into my brain.

"Might as well end this quickly. I have to finish off the little one as well," he chuckled, craze in his eyes.

He charge forward again, knocking me to the floor. A bright smile was on his face as I struggled beneath him, screams flying from my lips.

"Help me!" I shrieked, trying to get free.

"Hehehe, screaming wont help, lollipop. Although it sure makes this black heart of mine pound a little harder." Another laugh burst through his lips.

He raised the hammer, about to slam it down on my head. I clenched my eyes shut, waiting for the end. It was bound to come.

Suddenly, sirens filled the air. Jayden must have called the police. Jack pushed himself up, cursing under his breath. He turned, looking down at me. Then a wide smile stretched across his face.

"This isn't over, sweets. I'll see you in your dreams," he laughed.

And like that, he was gone in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

**Please review! c:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"The house is clear," the police officer said.

I was still shaking, tears streaking down my face. Mr. and Mrs. Richards were standing with Jayden, grim expressions on their faces.

"Jack was mean," Jayden whispered.

"Son, Jack isn't real. This appears to have been a break in of some sort," Jayden's father pressed.

I said nothing. It felt like my throat was closed off.

"Tessa, why don't you go on home. Tonight must have been rough for you," Jayden's mom whispered.

Rough? She had no idea. All she knows is that there is a broken window, and a hammer and nails in her son's room. And just the word from me and her son that a strange man broke in and was trying to hurt us. Jayden kept saying it was Laughing Jack. He was too young to understand that adults were not going to go for that. Even though, I myself, knew Jack was real. I saw him with my own eyes.

"One last thing. Give us the description of the man so we are sure it matches the child's," one of the officers said.

I told him of the clown like appearance, getting down to every last detail. They must have thought Jayden was exaggerating… and I wasn't going to blame them. I was terrified they'd think I did it. Then again, they heard my screams on the other line while Jayden was on the phone with the police.

They were going to have a officer watch the house for the night, to make sure 'Jack' wouldn't come back. My mind was in a blur as I got up and left, not wanting to hear or speak of this ever again. I said goodbye, then went to my house. It was just across the street. My parents were out for the night, which just so figures. I just had to be alone right now. I tried to settle down in my room, massaging my temples. Jack's voice still growled in my head, refusing to let me forget.

_ This isn't over, sweets. I'll see you in your dreams._

_ I'll see you in your dreams._

_ In your dreams._

_ In your dreams._

A sob broke through my mouth as I clenched my eyes shut, holding the sides of my head with my hands. Please, go away. Go away!

_ In your dreams._

The nightmare I had. He was really there. And he was going to come again.

_ Babysitters really shouldn't fall asleep._

Tears streaked down my face as I sat there, not knowing what to do. I couldn't go to sleep. Especially not without anyone in the house. He would kill me… for sure. I sprang up, desperate to find anything that will get my mind off of this. I had to stay awake. I walked into the kitchen, prepared to make something for dinner. Even though I didn't have that much of an appetite… it was something to do. I pass the table, tossing my phone on it, then opened the pantry. I searched, irritated that there didn't appear to be anything there. I moved to the refrigerator, growling when I came to find the same thing. I turned around, giving up. That's when I screamed.

Sitting on the table, that I just passed, was a small pile of candy. The kind of candy Jayden had… hard, wrapped candy of all the colors of the rainbow. In front of the candy was a note that read, _Hungry?_ I fell to the ground, shaking like a leaf. He was here. Already. I passed that table coming in here, and I'm positive that candy was not there. I scrambled up, running back to my room and locking the door. Pff, like that would help. I could stay awake. I could do it. I sat on my bed, pulling my knees to my chest. I grabbed my I-pod and headphones, hoping they would help at least. I turned it up on full volume, blasting Suicide Silence in my ears. O.C.D was currently playing, one of my favorite songs by them.

I shut my eyes, beginning to calm down. It made me feel less alone in a way. Suddenly, the music got slightly blurry and muffled. My eyebrows furrowed, wondering if there was something wrong with it. I barely heard the line, "I can't sleep." When it cut off. Then, something else started. Chills ran down my spine as I heard the chorus of children begin to sing.

_ All around the mulberry bush._

My music cut in again, sounding perfectly fine. "Too many voices trying to talk to me." Once again, it was cut off.

_ The monkey chased the weasel._

"I can't sleep."

_ The monkey thought twas all in fun._

"Bloodshot eyes and I still feel fine."

_ POP GOES THE WEASEL!_

I yanked the headphones out of my years, ripping them out of my I-pod, then threw them at the wall. I grabbed a pillow, stuffing my face into it, letting out a muffled shriek.

"Leave me alone!" I cried, not knowing what to do.

Hysterical laughter quietly started out in the hall, then disappeared. My mouth dropped open, fear engulfing me. I was going to die. I would run and get my phone… but I had a feeling if I left this room, it would be an instant death. I sat there, balled up and rocking back and forth for what seemed like hours. My eyes were wide open and glassy. Sweat dripped down my neck, my paranoia increasing by the minute. Any small noise would cause my heard to jerk towards it, expecting the clown to appear at any moment.

I laid back, unable to rock any more. I stared straight ahead, noticing how heavy my eyes were getting. No, I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't. They drooped lower, sleep beckoning me. Maybe I can just shut my eyes… that'd feel better. I felt myself starting to drift off. I tried forcing my eyes back open, but with the drowsiness… reason and importance just didn't matter. Sleep did… just sleep…

That fucking song.

That song loudly played in my ears, coming from all directions. I was back at that carnival. Everything looked the same, although some spotlights were shining on either side of the largest tent. I let out a sigh, trying to be brave. I knew I would end up having to enter that tent one way or another… I stepped forward, beginning to walk to the tent. Once I approached, I loomed in the doorway, trying to keep to the shadows. It was pitch black, other than the small ring of lights that surrounded the audience this time.

The children were there, not speaking. Just sitting there, their eyes glued to the center of the stage with anticipation. I took a step further inside, jumping when another spotlight flickered on. Laughing Jack stood at the center as before, his eyes already glued on me.

"Tessa, my dear sweets, you made it! I just thought you'd never sleep," he chuckled, darkly.

I frowned, stiffly leaning away towards the entrance. Perhaps I should run for it… Another spotlight turned on, it shining directly on me. I flinched, shielding my eyes from the sight.

"Come, Tessa. We should play a game," he purred.

Suddenly, the children on either side were grabbing at my arms and hair, trying to pull me to them. Panicking, I ran forward, the spotlight following me. I slid to a stop, still trying to keep my distance from Jack. I glared at him, wishing more than anything that I had a weapon of some sort at that moment.

"What do you want," I spat, crossing my arms.

"Why, I just said I wanted to play a game," he laughed, uncontrollably. "What's so difficult about that to comprehend, tootsie?" he asked. I continued to glare, barring my teeth. "Now, that's not very nice. Plus, you didn't eat the candy I left you! It was a nice gesture, how rude of you."

"I don't know what you put in those candies or where you got them, you sick fuck! You think I'm going to eat candy that a man who almost killed me gave me?" I yelled, anger radiating off of me.

He shrugged. "There's nothin' wrong with them. But ah well," he laughed. "So are you ready to play?" he asked, starting to circle me.

"Play what?" I asked, trying to back away.

"I'm afraid this game isn't going to be on a board or cards, lollipop. It's more of a test," he continued, his insane eyes glued on me.

"What kind of test," I continued, agitated.

He walked up to me, my brain telling me to run the opposite way. But I stood my ground. He stopped in front of me, leaning down until he was face to face. A sick grin spread across his face, a snicker escaping his lips. Then, he was serious.

"How long you can stay alive," he whispered, his voice now deep and monotone. His breath blew in my face, it smelling oddly sweet and alluring.

His words sent shivers down my spine as the place continued to get dimmer until it was nothing but blackness.

I then woke up from the nightmare.

* * *

**Please review! And thank you to everyone who did so far :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?" I yelled, hysterically into the phone.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. We have no idea when we'll be home, you know how these business trips are," my mother sighed on the other line.

I would be home. By myself, for god knows how long. They will probably never see me again… I'll probably be dead by the time they get back…

"Is there something wrong?" my mother asked, noticing my extended silence.

"I just don't feel very safe by myself," I whispered, biting my lip.

"Since when did that happen? You've been home alone lots of times before," she chuckled, confused. "But if so, you know how to dial 911 if something happens at your age, I hope."

"Yeah, I know." Although I have already seen how the police took the story of a crazed gothic clown. Ha.

"Alright. Well, you should get to sleep," she said, signaling she was ready to get off the phone.

"Okay. Goodnight," I whispered.

"Sweet dreams, dear, we love you."

"Love you to."

Click. Who knows. That's probably the last time I will speak to them. I was filled with dread, knowing I had to go back to sleep. That nightmare only took around an hour of the night; it was only midnight now. I didn't have much of a choice; an all nighter or get terrorized in my sleep. I stood up, prepared to walk out of the room, before I saw something in the corner. I walked over, seeing what it could be. It was a small wooden box, with carvings on the side. It appeared to be extremely old, and faded. On the top laid a note. I picked it up, reading what was scribbled on it.

_ You now must mingle with you greatest fears._

_ Be brave, or cower?_

_ Or just burst into tears._

_ Just remember- You have no power._

Fuck. That. I'm not touching that damn box if my life depended on it. I turned on my heel, quickly trying to exit. I came to a halt, right when the door swung closed in front of me. I squeaked, jumping back, my heart flying in my chest. Scowling, I started forward, yanking on the doorknob. It wouldn't budge…

I turned, facing my small living room. The only door was locked. Now, I was facing the couch, chair, TV, table… and the little box that now laid on the center of the table. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, as I gazed, horrified at the box. Hysterical laughter broke into a fit, the sound echoing off the walls… But he wasn't there! Jack was no where to be found, yet his laugh was loud, penetrating through me.

I turned, rushing back at the door, yanking on the knob as I hard as I could. I peeked behind me, seeing the clip on the box unlatch, the lid slowly rising… Letting out a scream, I began to ram myself into the door, trying anything and everything to get out of here. My shoulder ached, but I didn't care. I turned back to the box, seeing now all of the tiny spiders that began to crawl out. There had to be thousands of the tiny back creatures, quickly scurrying out.

My expression was pure horror, my body feeling paralyzed as they continued to poor out, quickly coming down the legs of the table. In fact, I could barely see the front end of the table anymore. It was just a sheet of black. I then saw something else emerge from the box… FUCK NO! No, no, no, oh my god. I screamed, banging my fists on the door, panicking. I heard the hiss of the snakes as they slithered to the ground, the spiders covering them as well.

It seemed like they knew to come to me. How did Jack know my greatest fears were spiders and snakes? Why? I began to cry, banging on the door until my hands started to bleed. I began to feel the spiders scurry up my legs, resulting in me trying to kick them or brush them off. It was no use… there was too many. I whimpered, my heart erratic in my chest, going faster than it ever has before. Screams bellowed out of my lips as I collapsed on the ground, slumping against the door. Spiders continued to drench me, the snakes beginning to slither around me, squeezing.

Screams erupted from my mouth, tears streaming down my face, some taking spiders with it. I felt their tiny legs, their small fangs tearing into my flesh. The snakes wrapping around my arms, legs, and torso, squeezing the life out of me. The spiders reached my face, crawling into my screaming mouth, up my nose, and some in my ears. I closed my eyes, now accepting death. This was just too much. The poison burned in my veins as the spiders continued to bite, along with the snakes now. I felt one coil around my neck, prepared to end it all.

I could barely breathe, the spiders were crawling down my throat, blocking my windpipe. Was this how I was going to die? My greatest fears, devouring me? Apparently so. I collapsed on the floor, face down, giving up on everything. My head spun, the horrible laughter of Jack starting in the room once more. Then, it just stopped.

I opened my eyes, seeing there was nothing there. No spiders, no snakes. No Jack. I was panting, tears blurring my vision. I looked over myself, seeing there was no bite marks on me. No red skin from the snakes squeezing. I looked just how I did before. The box on the table was gone. I scrambled up, opening the door just as easy as it should have been. I ran to my room, slamming the door behind me.

I collapsed on my bed, fresh tears sliding down my face. Was this what I was going to have to deal with? Mind tricks and traumatic events that were meant to make me lose my sanity? To have to live, I don't know how much longer, knowing that no matter what, he could get me? He was going to make the rest of my life hell, all because I saved Jayden. Was that the karma I deserved? I think not. I didn't know which I was more, angry, scared, frustrated or terrified. Probably a mixture of them all.

_ I'm afraid this game isn't going to be on a board or cards, lollipop. It's more of a test._

His sick voice played in my head, taunting me.

_ How long you can stay alive._

How long could I? After that, they're surely only going to get worse. I was going to have to deal with things now before they got any worse. And that meant I had to confront Jack. The only way I knew I could… was to fall asleep. I laid back on my bed, prepared to fall asleep. Part of me was terrified. The other determined.

I was back. Back at the deserted fairground… carnival, circus, whatever the fuck you wanted to call it. Only this time, I didn't sit and gawk. I walked straight up to the tent in the middle, entering like I owned the place. The lights were not on, but I continued into the darkness.

"Jack," I growled, anger swarming within me.

The spotlight in the center turned on, a smirking Jack standing underneath.

"What brings you here, sweetie? I doubted you would care to see me so soon," he chuckled, it quickly turning into an outrageous laugh.

"Leave me the fuck alone," I hissed, balling up my fists.

"I don't think I can do that, tootsie. You see, the game has already begun. I intend on finishing it," he chuckled.

"The game is over!" I yelled, starting towards him.

He laughed again, bursting into a puff of black smoke when I got near him. He appeared behind me.

"Is that how you deal with things? Disappear when someone gets near you? You fucking wuss," I snarled.

"Hehehe, I have far more power than you do, Miss Tessa. Don't make me use it all on you at once. You are one entertaining little girl, though," he chuckled.

My face heated up, my knuckles popping from the pressure of my clenched hands.

"This is your form of entertainment?" I spat, crossing my arms.

"Yes, it is. I'm not going to lie, it is very interesting," he grinned. "I typically don't play with teenagers. The younger ones are so much easier to manipulate, to over power. The trick you just experienced would scar one of them for life." He began to laugh once again. "Such an interesting experiment. I can't wait to continue our game."

"I'm telling you one more time to leave me alone!" I cried, my eyes watering. No. I wasn't going to cry now.

"You say that, yet you shake with fear. Tell me, Tessa. Do you really think you can control what I do? That I will stop, just because you order me to? Coming here was pointless, gumdrop."

The tears miserably trickled over. He stared at me for a moment, and I stared back. I wasn't going to reply to him. He walked towards me, a strange look in his eyes. I stood there. He paused in front of me, his shaggy black hair covering most of his face. But he looked a bit… confused. He reached up, and I flinched away out of reflex. He continued, anyway. He wiped the tears off my cheeks, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Quit crying, sweets. It's just a game."

Then, he was gone in a puff of black smoke. I was alone in the tent, confusion overwhelming me. He was certainly a confusing, and disturbed fellow. Bipolar? Multiple personalities? I don't know. I did know for certain that he was not human. Perhaps partially. But no human has the capability to haunt someone's dreams, and cause things to happen when they're not even in the room. Like the slamming door, and the box opening. Not to mention the contents of the box, that wasn't even physically capable of holding them.

What was he? What was Laughing Jack, and what made him the way he is?

* * *

**Please review! c:**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I awoke in the morning, my first thought was that I survived the night. But was I going to survive this one? How could it be, that someone like Laughing Jack could terrify me so much? I guessed it was just the fact that he basically had the power to do anything. Well… mostly anything. I didn't know for sure. I looked over at the rays of sun that were peeking through my window. That gave me some slight comfort at least. I stood up, cautiously looking at my surroundings… nothing appeared to be wrong.

Hesitantly, I made my way out of my room. The house was quiet. I couldn't help the prickling fear that refused to leave me. How was I going to live with this? It was going to engulf me until I went absolutely insane. Possibly more insane than him. Walking into the kitchen, I saw something on the table. Where the small pile of candy was yesterday, laid a lollipop and a note. It read, _Perhaps a lollipop will brighten your day. That is, until we have to play_.

Tears trickled miserably down my face. Yep. He was coming back tonight, and there was nothing I could do about it. Frustrated, I grabbed the damn lollipop, pulling the wrapper off. Who cares if it was poisoned. I placed it in my mouth, tasting the grape flavoring. I stared around, wondering if he was watching me or not. He probably was, I wouldn't doubt it. Oh well. Yeah, fucker, I'm eating your lollipop!

What would he do to me tonight? What would he do to break me down further? The tears continued, until I quickly wiped them away.

_ Quit crying, sweets. It's just a game. _

Yeah, to you maybe. It's a living hell to me. I should go out… do something to get my mind off of things… Quickly, I ran to my bathroom, taking a quick shower after throwing away the lollipop. Getting ready as fast as I could, I saw how much of a wreck I now was. Purple shadows laced under my green eyes. The green usually consisted of bright sparks of gold… that was now missing. My curling black hair was tousled and frizzy. I was as pale of a sheet… almost grey, in a way.

Once finished getting dressed, I ran out of the house. The sunlight seemed like a veil of safety. He wasn't going to hurt me… not today. Perhaps I could baby-sit again today… not Jayden. He was already too much of a threat of a Laughing Jack attack. I wasn't up for that… Veering right, I walked down the street. I walked up to the McDaniel's house, knocking on the door. Within moments, Mrs. McDaniel appeared at the door, a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, Tessa. What brings you by here?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you would like for me to baby-sit Amy today?" I asked.

The woman pursed her lips, then nodded, seeming to like the idea. "I did need to go out and get groceries real quick. It shouldn't take long, but Charlie is at work. So it would be nice for you to sit with her for a bit… forty five minutes tops," she grinned.

"Alright," I replied.

She opened the door wider, welcoming me inside. I walked in, immediately seeing Amy sitting on the floor, playing with dolls.

"Amy, mommy's going out to buy groceries. Ms. Tessa is here and will play with you while I'm gone. How much would you like, Tessa?" she asked, turning to me.

"Free of charge… I just really needed to get out of the house today," I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck.

Mrs. McDaniel's blue eyes brightened as she smiled. "Well, thank you dear! I appreciate it. I'll be back soon. I love you, Amy," she called, walking out the door.

I turned, facing the small, blond headed little girl. A small sweet smile laid on her face as she continued to play with her dolls.

"Hey, Amy, what's up?" I asked, grinning.

She turned to me, her blond ringlets bouncing. "Hiya, Tessa. I got some new toys yesterday, want to see?" she asked.

I inwardly cringed, remembering Jayden's new truck from Laughing Jack. But I nodded. She pulled over first, a doll. I grinned, appraisingly, waiting for her to continue. Then, she pulled over a small metallic box.

"You turn this thing on the side a few times," she whispered, twisting the little knob, "then this happens," she finished.

Music filled the air, chilling me to the bone. I remembered that tune, although there were no children singing it this time. But the melody scared me all the same.

_ All around the mulberry bush._

_ The monkey chased the weasel._

_ The monkey thought twas all in fun._

I screamed, falling backwards as the little clown sprung out of the box, Amy laughing, clapping her hands. My heart was flying, tears stinging in the corners of my eyes. Stupid fucking clown. Stupid fucking Jack. Stupid fucking everything. I couldn't even play with a little girl anymore without getting freaked out!

"T-that's nice," I stuttered, pursing my lips.

"Wow, Tessa, I didn't know my Jack-in-the-box would scare you so much!" she giggled.

"I just wasn't expecting it, is all," I chuckled, awkwardly, flinching at Jack's name. "Why don't we just play with your dolls?" I offered.

She nodded, handing me one. For the rest of the time, we played with her dolls, until Mrs. McDaniel came home. She thanked me, and I was on my way. With nothing else to do, I went outside, sadness engulfing me. I didn't want to go home. It was the middle of summer, and all of my friends were on vacation. I could… I don't know, walk through the park? Go to the mall? Something. Anything to keep me from going back to that house.

Aimlessly I walked to the park, slowly walking around. I was watching my every turn, wondering if Jack would appear. The park was practically empty, which wasn't very comforting at all. I sighed, sitting down on a lone bench. My head hung, and I felt so helpless. After a little while, I noticed the presence of someone else sitting next to me. My heart skipped a beat, my fear it was Jack. But I was wrong… it was a man. He was older, grey spotting his hair. Crows feet were beside his eyes, and his smile had a certain bit of malice to it. I blinked, immediately averting my eyes. Just give it a few minutes, then get up and walk away…

"Hey, baby. What are you doing here all alone?" he asked, his voice raspy and deep.

Chills filled me, along with anger. Why wouldn't creeps leave me the hell alone? I ignored him, scooting away from him. He just scooted closer, placing his hand on my knee. I slapped it away, glaring at him.

"Get away from me you creepy, old pervert! Just leave me the fuck alone," I growled, my clenched teeth bared.

"Come on, don't be like that," he purred, returning his hand, slowly dragging it up my leg.

I shot up, starting to walk away from the old fuck. But right as I took three steps, a fist full of my hair was yanked backwards. His calloused hand clamped over my mouth, preventing me to scream. It just came out as muffled whimpers. I reared my leg back, kicking him in the groin. He didn't falter, just got angrier.

"Little bitch," he growled in my ear, the smell of alcohol stinging my nose.

He began to drag me forward to his car as I fought, my heart beating out of my chest. What could get worse? Why was all of these things happening to me? Why?

Suddenly, a burst of black smoke erupted in front of me and the man, causing him to stop. I gasped as the smoke faded, Laughing Jack standing in front of us. I have never seen him like this… and it just scared me more. His head was handing, his eyes narrowed, focusing on the man. His black hair covered his face, a thick scowl standing out beneath it. A low growl began in the back of his throat, his pointed teeth becoming visible.

"Let her go," he snarled, his fists clenching.

What the fuck was I witnessing? The man I have been terrified of, saving me from a different guy that was trying to hurt me? How much more fucked up can this situation be?

The man just stood, his mouth dropped open in shock and disbelief. I didn't blame him. I felt him begin to shake.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me. Let her go," Jack hissed.

The man gulped, regaining his composure. "Yeah, and what exactly do you plan on doing about it?"

Jack stared for a moment, then began to laugh. He started off slow, then began to roar with hysterical laughter. Once finished with his outburst, he stared at the man, his eyes wide and filled with craze. He cocked his head, the bones in his neck popping as he did, causing the man to flinch.

"I hoped you would make this easier, but I can see that isn't going to happen. Ah well, more fun for me! Lets play."

Without another word, Jack lifted his arms, black, white and grey ribbons tied together slithering out. They shot out, wrapping around each of the man's wrists. The man fought it, but Jack ripped his arms away from me, then began to pull the man towards him. I stared in shock, Jack's psychotic grin prominent on his face. The man was struggling, whimpering as he tried to break free. Once the man was not but a foot away from Jack, Jack's smile turned triumphant.

"It was fun playing. But I'm afraid you lose," Jack chuckled.

Opening his mouth, another one of the string of ribbons began to flood out of his mouth, winding its way forward and prying itself into the man's mouth. The man gagged as Jack forced it down his throat. The man began to scream and jerk convulsively as I stared in horror. A ripping sound was present, and I nearly threw up at the sight. Laughing Jack pulled the ribbons out of the man's mouth, his intestines hanging loosely from the end that was tightly coiled around it. Jack let the man fall to the ground, dead, tossing his intestines on top of him. The ribbons quickly snapped back to wherever they came from inside him. Jack snapped his fingers, the man's body bursting into a puff of smoke. Then it was gone. I turned around, thankful there was no one around to witness that. But I was so confused. What just happened?

Jack stood there, looking me over. "You alright, gumdrop?" he asked.

"_You_ are asking if I'm alright?" I breathed, so confused.

"Yes. I believe that's what I asked," he scoffed, smirking. He walked over, sitting on the bench. He patted the space beside him, and I hesitantly sat beside him.

"I guess so," I whispered. "Why did you save me?" I asked.

"I didn't want him playing with you. We are in the middle of the game; you can only play one at a time," he replied. "And I believe his game is quite different than mine, anyway."

I chuckled and nodded, his game metaphor becoming a bit humorous. Then again, I was slightly disappointed. He basically just said he saved me just because he wanted to be the one to kill me. Fantastic.

"I think you've had enough of playing today, sweets. Perhaps we should postpone our playtime until tomorrow? That is if you don't mind," he grinned, a laugh bursting through his lips.

I cracked a small grin, shaking my head.

"Believe me, Jack. I don't mind at all."

* * *

**Please review! c:**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I had nearly forgotten what peace was like. It seemed to be some distant thing, even though it was just a day ago that I knew what it was. The rest of the day, there was no sign of Jack. I got to calmly do my own thing, without worrying. Of course his return was in the back of my mind. But I refused to let it get in the way with the momentary peace that I had received.

Even my dreams were empty. Pure blackness. No carnival. No dead children. No Jack. No pop goes the weasel or candy. Just peaceful darkness. I awoke the next morning feeling more than refreshed. I had needed this… A large smile spread across my face as I leaned up, stretching. A few bones popped as I let out a sigh. Perhaps Jack would leave me alone today too. Perhaps he wouldn't ever come back… how wonderful would that be!

I jumped out of bed, instantly going and taking a shower. I sure hoped this good mood would last… everything was just brighter instead of this black, white and grey I was getting used to seeing. Once done with my shower, I finished getting ready. Well… I suppose I should go eat breakfast or something. On my way to the kitchen, I heard a faint noise from the living room. I stopped in my tracks, realizing it sounded like a small child whimpering… no…

A mental war erupted in my head, debating on whether I should go inspect or sprint out of the house. But what if it really was a child that needed help? How the hell did they get in my house? Jack must have hurt them… and it was just a trap. Just then, a pitiful cry of help barely squeaked out of the room. I knew that voice…

Without another thought, I tripped into the room, my heart beating out of my chest. Right as I entered, the door slammed behind me. The sight before me… could never be unseen. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach, bile rising in my throat. I pushed it down, not wanting to throw up. But this… was just too much. Jayden. Little Jayden, was now nailed to my living room wall.

Large, jagged nails held him to the wall by his hands and legs. They were sticking through his palms and ankles, blood streaking in trails down the wall. It pooled beneath him, the carpet stained red. A gash was cut down his stomach, ripping it open. Blood still poured down like a river, his intestines and organs hanging out, some appearing just on the brink of breaking from the fragile binding and hitting the floor. As if that wasn't enough, empty holes were now his eyes. The bastard ripped Jayden's eyes out, blood dripping down his face. I had never seen so much gore in my entire life… and that pitiful child was still managing to keep his heart beating.

"Jayden," I choked out, tears welling in my eyes.

This baby boy I had babysat for so long… I wasn't just going to accept this. I stepped closer, seeing something else. The gash in his stomach didn't just contain his organs that were spilling out. They were also mixed with those cursed little wrapped candies.

"YOU BASTARD!" I cried, falling to my knees.

I was shaking from anger and remorse. Why hurt Jayden? He was innocent! I would much rather it be me!

"Tessa," I heard that child mumble.

I peeked up, seeing him struggle to speak. "Yes?" I whispered, warm tears trickling down my cheeks.

"I lost," he choked, coughing up a mouth full of blood. It splattered on the floor below. "He always wins his games," he rasped. My mouth was hanging out, no sound coming out. "Now, he's going to beat you." A sick grin formed on his face, followed by laughter. Within seconds, it was joined with Jack's.

I twisted around, seeing Jack was no where to be found. "STOP!" I screamed, unable to hear that terrible noise any longer.

Jayden stopped, his bloody eye holes seeming to stare straight down into my soul. His mouth hung open, a blank expression on his face. Until he began to barely whisper once more.

"All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought twas all in fun-"

"_POP GOES THE WEASEL!" _Jack's voice growled right into my ear, sounding demonic.

I screamed, twisting around, expecting to face him. But once more, he wasn't there. Instead, scribbled in blood, something was written on the wall.

_ You expected the peace to last forever._

_ My sweets, you really should have known better!_

_ So get ready for some more playin'!_

_ That is, unless you want to end up like Jayden._

"STOP IT!" I screamed, grabbing my hair.

This clown was going to kill me. I was foolish to think everything was sunshine and lollipops earlier. Completely foolish. The world felt like it was spinning. Jayden began to sing the song repetitively as I shut my eyes, falling to the floor. He got louder and louder, as I plugged my ears, trying to drown out the noise. I was shaking like a leaf, praying this would all be over soon. And just like that, the singing stopped. I was panting, tears dripping down my face. My nose was running, but I was too afraid to move to stop it. I sucked in a breath of air, snapping my eyes open.

Everything was gone. No blood. No Jayden.

More mind tricks. And I fell for it once more. I collapsed on the floor, letting out a weak scream. Why wouldn't he just kill me already? I was done getting traumatized over and over again! I can't keep doing this, just end it now!  
"I'm done!" I screamed, followed by a sob. "No more of this, just kill me, Jack!" I shrieked.

Complete silence.

I weakly stood up, my hands balling into fists at my sides. This had to end, one way or another. Why should Jack get this satisfaction? He was going to kill me one way or another… and there was only one other way for me to win this game. Well… not really. But at least he wouldn't be expecting it, nor like it. He was supposed to get the thrill of the kill.

I stood, my face completely emotionless. I walked through the house, and into my parents bedroom. Like a robot, I moved to the bedside table, nearly ripping open the drawer. I searched around, until I found what I was looking for.

Dad's gun.

This was the only way I'd get peace. No more torment. No more waiting to die. I could just do this now, on my own accord. He loses. I checked and made sure the gun was loaded. Once positive, I held the gun to my head. My finger lightly pressed on the trigger, and I flinched at the small pop. This was it. No going back… I can do this.

My breaths were loud pants, my heart racing in my chest. My face was flushed, and I wasn't entirely sure I could actually kill myself this moment. Could I still fight? No… My hand shook, causing the gun to slightly knock into my head repetitively, only making the task even more difficult. Fear engulfed me, but I had to remind myself of the benefits.

_ Press the trigger. All your problems will go away. Don't wimp out! He would get out a kick out of that! PRESS THE TRIGGER!_

And so I did. I pressed the trigger. But nothing happened.

I opened my eyes, more than confused. I made sure it was loaded. I was ready, I fucking did it! I pulled the gun back, staring at it. A load pop caused me to jump, as black, white and grey confetti blew from the barrel, spraying all over me.

Anger took over me, until I saw pure red. That no good son of bitch. I looked up, and just as I expected, Jack was standing there. Instead of the smirk I was sure he would have on, he looked confused and angered as well.

"What are you doing, candy cane?" he growled.

"What did it look like I was doing?" I snarled.

"We are in the middle of a game," he reminded me, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, I want it to be over!" I yelled, fresh tears falling down my face. "Just kill me now, Jack. I'm done with all of this. I can't take anymore before I lose my mind and sanity. I know you are just going to kill me later on anyway."

He cocked his head, his shaggy black hair falling to the side. "Are you sure of that, sweets?" he asked, his voice smooth and somewhat alluring. I blinked, unsure how to respond. "I like playing with you. You do things I would never expect… like this for example."

"I'm not just something you can control and 'experiment' with, Jack," I growled.

"I know this. Obviously you're not having as much fun as I am."

He must be pretty demented if he thought I was having fun.

"But either way… there is nothing you can do. If you try to kill yourself, I will stop you. If you go to the police, they will send you away thinking you have mental problems. If you run away, I will find you."

I covered my face with my hands, trying to hide my crumpled face as I sobbed.

"Please, Jack… please stop," I begged.

I pulled my hands away just in time to see him right in front of me. Once more, he wiped away my tears.

"I'm sorry, Tessa. I'm not leaving my gumdrop just yet. You are stuck in this game until there is a winner."

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack watched Tessa as she sat on her bed. Her face was blank; emotionless. He had already taken every precaution in case she'd do something hasty. The pills were all switched with sugar tablets. All knives and tools were replaced with foam replicates. He rigged the tub to not fill up high enough to where she could drown in it. Even if she did try, it would set off an alarm. And of course, there was the confetti shooting gun. If she tried anything he didn't think of, he'd stop her in time. He was watching.

He couldn't rig everything, of course. In fact, there are so many ways to die, some you don't even think about. The fan could drop from above and crash on your head for god's sake!

Why didn't she like playing with him? His games were always fun, he died of laughter constantly! Of course, he knew his victims from the past were going to die; that was his goal. But he simply wanted Tessa to play with him. He decided that ever since that man tried to play a different game with her. A new feeling had coursed through him, right along with anger. He just knew then he had to keep her. Jack's head twisted to her, as she unfolded her legs and stood up. She couldn't see him, but he could see her.

He followed as she walked down stairs. As expected, she walked to the pill cabinet. Jack let out a sigh, crossing his arms as he watched. She took a hand full of pills out of the bottle. She grabbed a water bottle, prepared to swallow them all.

"I wouldn't do that, sweets. That is, unless you wanna get really hyper," Jack laughed.

Tessa jumped, turning to face him.

"What do you mean?" she replied, her voice robotic.

"Sugar rush," Jack casually said, grinning.

She threw the pills down, pinching one between her fingers. Pulling it apart, a white powdery substance sprinkled into her hand. She quickly tasted it, then scowled at Jack.

"Why," she tersely mumbled, her scowl increasing.

"So you wouldn't do what you just tried to." He shrugged. "There's no suicide for you, lollipop," he giggled.

Before he could finish, she pushed past him, angrily storming back to her room. Not being in control must be getting to her… Jack followed, having to materialize into her room due to the locked door. He frowned at the sight before him. She was sitting there, just crying. Tears were miserably trickling down her cheeks. She was supposed to be having fun, damn it!

He didn't know how to comfort humans. He was foreign to the entire principle. But everyone likes candy, right? What would this girls favorite candy be? Well, all girls seem to like chocolate. With that, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a chocolate bar. Walking forward, he sat down beside her. Noticing the movement on the bed, Tessa's head snapped up to Jack.

"Here ya go, sweets," Jack giggled, holding out the chocolate bar.

Hesitantly, she took it. "Is this just another mind game?" she mumbled, staring down at it.

"No, it's just chocolate. You don't have to eat it… just thought it would make those water droplets quit falling down your face," he chuckled, awkwardly.

She stared at him for a moment, before opening the wrapper to the chocolate bar. In silence she ate, the tears coming to a stop.

"So… you are not going to kill me?" she asked, bluntly.

"No." He offered a reassuring smile. "That doesn't mean the game is over, though."

She frowned. "Is Jayden really dead?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Hallucination."

"Is that all you use? Hallucinations?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"No. I can do other things too. Like when I killed that man in the park," he laughed, hysterically. "But, you seem pretty used to the hallucinations now. So, I guess our game has to be taken to the next level."

Her eyes widened in fear as she stared at Jack. Physical, lasting pain? Oh shit…

"Like?" she whispered, putting her chocolate bar down.

"Well, lets find out! I have been aching to play, but you haven't seemed up for it. Now, you're full of chocolate and ready to play!"

With that, he materialized away. Well, shit. Tessa curled her knees to her chest, frowning. Could she survive all of this? He'd stop one day, right? She squeezed her eyes shut, a headache beginning. When she opened her eyes, her blood ran cold. She was in the living room. In a chair. Strapped to the chair, actually. Confusion overwhelmed her. He wasn't going to kill her. Yet he still wanted to play the game? He just liked to torment people… that's all it boiled down to. And it just so figured that she was the one he wanted to keep as a pet.

Black mist appeared in the room. It dissipated, until Jack was standing there. Beside him were various containers of objects, going from knives to needles. Hammers to bats and everything in between. This was going to be a long day.

"Are ya ready, sweets? This game is going to be fun," he cackled, manically. "I'm going to ask you different questions. Ten of them, to be exact. If you get it right, you move along to the next question. If you get it wrong… then you will be punished," he purred, grinning. "So, question number one," he whispered. "The blue house is made out of blue bricks. The red house is made out of red bricks. What is the green house made of?" he asked, still staring intently at the knife.

"Green bricks?" Tessa whispered out of unmoving lips.

He yelled out a sound that mimicked a buzzer. "Wrong-o, lollipop. The answer was glass."

What kind of sick riddles are these? Before she could think, there was a burning sensation on her arm. She looked to see a streak of red where he had cut her. She hissed in pain, jerking in the chair.

"Hush, sugar. That was nothing. Next question! A cowboy rides into town on Friday. He stays for three days, then leaves on Friday. How does he do it?"

"His horse's name is Friday!" Tessa gasped, relieved that she knew an answer. Everyone knows that.

"Very good. Next question!" Jack merrily sang. "How many letters are in 'the alphabet'?"

"Twenty six," Tessa replied, confidence still in her voice.

She jumped when he did the buzzer noise once more. "The answer was eleven," Jack chuckled, darkly.

"What? There are twenty six!" she argued. "A,B,C,D,E-" Jack cut her off.

"The alphabet has eleven letters. T.H.E.A.L.P.H.A.B.E.T. Eleven," Jack giggled, picking up a hammer. "I believe I was supposed to hit you with a hammer once before."

He sent the hammer forward, smashing it into her knee. She screamed in agony, thrashing in the chair.

"Jack stop!" she sobbed.

"Be glad I didn't use a sledgehammer. Yet," he sneered. "Seven more questions, skittles."

"No!" she growled, throwing her head to the side.

"Next question!"

Jack continued until he got to question seven. Each time, Tessa had guessed wrong. She sat in the chair, bloody, bruised and beaten. Her anger had been building, until she couldn't take it any longer.

"Enough, Jack!" she hissed.

Jack held out the knife he had used before, his smile fading. "No cheating. No finishing the game until there is a winner, Tessa. You know that."

Tessa eyed the knife in Jack's hand. He was right in front of her. Not knowing what she was doing, Jack watched as she threw herself and the chair forward. His knife plunged into her stomach, blood cascading to the floor. Jack gasped, catching her before she fell. Quickly, he undid her restraints, all humor that laced his features gone. What happened? He laid her flat on the floor, not touching the knife. It would only make her bleed faster.

"Sweetheart, what have you done? You weren't supposed to do that," Jack whispered, trying to get the bleeding to stop.

He saw that she was smiling, slightly. "I win," she whispered. Jack frowned, his head hanging.

He had gone too far.

* * *

**Please review! :3**


End file.
